Chapter 12 Chaos in City
Chaos in City is the twelfth act in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot The capital has fallen into turmoil, and Nikki isn't sure of what to do. Ace calms her down and tells her that the soldiers around them are extremely well-trained, led by someone who really know what they're doing... After fetching a distressed Momo and a terrified Bobo, Nikki and Co. sneak into the palace to see if Queen Nanari, Royce and Neva are well. Once she reaches for Royce, he explains what he knows (including the identity of the rebel leader, and how Nanari has gone missing) and tells Nikki that if she wants to help the Kingdom of Lilith, she'll have to go through several tests first. When she passes all of them (plus some unofficial ones), Nikki decides to go to the Republic of Wasteland to gather a powerful scroll that is supposed to help them in her upcoming quests. Stages V1: 12-1 Escape in Chaos * Possbile Drop: Black Stripe, Monochrome Glaze (Maiden), Valiant Image (Princess) * Style: Lively, Warm * Key Words: hooded cloak * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Warm, Mature, Sexy V1: 12-2 Friends Gathering * Possible Drop: Silk Pajamas-White, Gray Shoes (Maiden), Water Lily, Water Heart Chain (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Mature * Key Words: who looks gloomier * Style Notes: Elegance, Mature, Simple, Sexy, Cool V1: 12-3 Sneak Into the Bedroom * Possible Drop: Common Coat, Granite (Maiden), Song of Blaze (Princess) * Style: Seek Lilith's Guards * Key Words: soldiers * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Pure, Sexy, Cute, Fairy, Swordsman V1: 12-4 Beauty Trap?! * Possible Drop: Homely Slippers-White, Pearl Velvet Cap (Maiden), Pink Lotus (Princess) * Style: Cute, Pure * Key Words: soft and lovable girl * Style Notes: Cute, Pure, Elegance, Simple, Warm V1: 12-5 To the Storehouse * Possible Drop: Duty Student, Heart Lock (Maiden), Iron and Rose, Officer Coat (Princess) * Style: Seek Skateboard Girl * Key Words: use skateboard and dash * Style Notes: Mature, Sexy, Lively, Cute, Simple, Harajuku V1: 12-6 Casket Trial (1) * Possible Drop: Chiffon Shawl, Chiffon Miniskirt (Maiden), Black White Faith (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Pure * Key Words: fresh Cloud Empire style * Style Notes: Elegance, Mature, Gorgeous, Sexy, Pure, Chinese Classical V1: 12-7 Casket Trial (2) * Possible Drop: Gentle Waiter-Shoes, Minor Vest (Maiden), Soldier Cap (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Apple Federation sports style * Style Notes: Lively, Cute, Simple, Pure, Cool, Sports V1: 12-8 Casket Trial (3) * Possible Drop: Secret Love-Blue, Loose and Bright (Maiden), Aquatic Lotus, Iron-willed Whip (Princess) * Style: Seek Future Style Love Theme * Key Words: Futuristic Ruin style themed on love * Style Notes: Lively, Sexy, Cute, Cool, Gorgeous, Future V1: 12-9 The Crisis has just begun! * Possible Drop: Gold Button Knot-White, Office Miniskirt (Maiden), Water Lotus (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: exotic beautiful ladies * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Sexy, Simple, Elegance, Pure, Bohemia V1: 12-S1 Instance Trial (1) * Possible Drop: Duvet (Maiden), Water Gauze (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegnace * Key Words: red, festive Cloud Empire style * Style Notes: Cute, Pure, Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Chinese Classical V1: 12-S2 Instance Trial (2) * Possible Drop: Classic Windbreaker (Maiden,) Hold of Faith (Princess) * Style: Pure, Cute * Key Words: pajamas * Style Notes: Lively, Pure, Cute, Simple, Warm, Pajamas, Homewear V1: 12-S3 Instance Trial (3) * Possible Drop: Broad and Deep (Maiden), Water Flute (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: sports wear * Style Notes: Simple, Pure, Lively, Cute, Cool, Sports Target Suits Nikki was touched after hearing the love story of the girl who lived in abject poverty. Only love can cause flowers to bloom on cold metal... * Mechanical Heart: Whole chapter, plus Stage 12-8 (Top, Bottom, Shoes, Gloves) * Heart Knight: Stage 12-3 (Dress) * Skateboard Girl: Stage 12-5 (Top, Bottom, Right Handheld Accessory) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 12 Chaos in City Category:Volume 1